fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arlen
, Ellerean, Elrean (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 10: Two Sorcerers |class =Mage |mirage = |voiceby = }} Arlen is an enemy and playable character in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. He is leader of the mage army of Khadein. He is Wendell's first disciple, and Merric's bitter rival. Having aligned himself with Archanea, he uses the war with Altea as an excuse to attack Merric. He confronts Merric, revealing that the reason Arlen dislikes the young mage was because Master Wendell chose Merric to receive Excalibur instead, due to Arlen's lack of a caring heart. He joins Marth's side after being shamed by Wendell, who tells him that he's following Gharnef's path by letting his jealousy overcome him. After the war, he became a High Bishop and worked tirelessly to restore the city of magic. In-Game Recruitment In both Mystery of the Emblem and New Mystery of the Emblem, he appears as the boss of Chapter 10. Have Wendell speak to him to recruit him. ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |10% |30% |40% |10% |70% |30% |3% |} Promotion Gains Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Mage= |80% |0% |40% |50% |45% |30% |25% |10% |} |-|Sage= |80% |0% |30% |50% |50% |30% |25% |20% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Etzel *Wendell Supported by *Kris *Etzel *Wendell Overall Arlen has very lopsided stats for a magic user, but he is not a bad unit when trained. He has low luck, but good skill and speed. He can get very high hp; he can also get good defense, but this is compensated with unusually low resistance, meaning he should be attacking physical attackers instead of magic users. Quotes As an enemy *'Arlen': I won't lose to someone like Merric. Anyone who sides with him is my enemy. Thunder, strike them down! Thoron!! Vs. Wendell *'Arlen': Why does everyone side with HIM...? Even though... even though I'm stronger! *'Wendell': How horrible... Consumed by your own hatred, you have forgotten what is truly important. Talk with Wendell *'Wendell': Arlen! What are you doing!? *'Arlen': Master Wendell... *'Wendell': You still don't understand my decision, do you? Indeed as a mage, your power surpasses mine. But you lack compassion. That is why I did not grant you Excalibur. *'Arlen': ... Compassion...? *'Wendell': I had decided that you were to be my successor when the time came. To think you would harbor a grudge towards me... Does that not make you the same as Gharnef? *'Arlen': The same as Gharnef...? Teacher! What are you saying? *'Wendell': Arlen, listen to me... Gharnef, along with Pontifex Miloah, were Lord Gotoh's best pupils. But Lord Gotoh saw Gharnef's weakness, and so he left Khadein and the Aura tome to Pontifex Miloah. Gharnef, overcome by jealousy, stole the Darksphere from Lord Gotoh, and created the Imhullu tome. As a result... his heart was trapped in the Darksphere for all eternity. Wrath and envy led him to ruin. Do you understand now, Arlen...? *'Arlen': ...Teacher... ...Teacher! I'm so sorry. I... I was wrong. Please... find it in your heart to forgive me...! *'Wendell': Arlen, you will use that power of yours for the good of the people. Understand? Death Quote Ending New Mystery of the Emblem Thunder Sage "As a pontifex of Khadein, Arlen strived to restore the City of Magic. His strict personality earned him the respect of his students." Gallery Arlen (Complete).png|Official artwork of Arlen from The Complete. B15-031N artwork.png|Artwork of Arlen in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Nekobayashi. File:Ellerean TCG.jpg|Arlen, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Mage. File:Ellerean card.jpg|Arlen, as a in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 20 Bishop. B15-031N.png|Arlen as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:EllereanPortrait.jpg|Arlen's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:EllereanFE12.gif|Arlen's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters